Before, during, and/or after using the telephone, computer users often access computerized information of various kinds. In particular, users frequently look for information that may be relevant to the conversation, such as for example, scheduling information in computerized calendars, telephone or fax numbers in databases or on-line directories, and/or electronic documents. For instance, secretaries have reported that they frequently answer calls from their boss when that boss is away from the office, and are asked to look-up someone's telephone number in the office and/or corporate directory. Moreover, those same secretaries sometimes call a person after looking-up that person's telephone number in an on-line directory.
Currently, there is no method for associating telephone calls with the information accessed by a computer user in response to, during, and/or anticipation of, those calls, such that the information can be made available to the user before, during, and/or after the user participates in the call.
Also, there is no method for associating with a call those activities of a computer user that occurred prior to making the call, such that the call can be automatically suggested and/or placed upon performance of the activities by the user.